


The Occasion of Sin

by Zoe1078



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe1078/pseuds/Zoe1078
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little stand-alone fic is a missing scene from Outlander book 1, set in Leoch after Jamie and Claire were married. It's my explanation as to why Laoghaire left the ill wish beneath Claire's pillow. Warning: It has approximately no redeeming value, and is purely an excuse to write Drunk Claire, Horny Jamie, and smut. Plus bonus Jealous Laoghaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Occasion of Sin

We were drunk on Colum's Rhenish. Or rather, I was drunk on Colum's Rhenish. Jamie had only had ale at dinner, and was tipsy at worst, while the Mackenzie had plied me with glass after glass of his potent alcohol. I only realized sometime during my third glass, when he asked me all too casually about my parentage, that he still wondered whether I was a spy and hoped I was drunk enough to loosen my tongue. Now that I was Jamie's wife, I was technically related by marriage, but our rushed and unexpected nuptials had done little to erase his suspicion. Nor did my arrest and capture by Jack Randall. While Dougal seemed convinced of my innocence, having seen firsthand the bruises that resulted from my encounters with the Captain, his brother was not. I could hardly blame him. I couldn't be entirely honest with him, though I was hardly the threat he imagined me to be. But though I couldn't tell him everything about me, I happily disclosed everything I remembered about Randall and Fort William.    
  
As I took another sip, I glanced over at my new groom, who was deep in conversation with Alec and Murtagh. I didn't know what they were talking about, nor did I care. I was entranced by the planes of Jamie's face in the firelight, the defined jawline, the sparkling blue eyes, the flame of his hair. My attraction to him was undeniable. It had started earlier than I was willing to admit, and had only gotten stronger as I knew him better. Between his exuberant love making and the gradual, sincere opening of his heart, I was becoming quickly enamored of my young husband. He broke out in a gale of startled laughter at something Murtagh said, and I found myself involuntarily smiling at him. He caught me watching and gave me one of his solemn, owlish attempts at a wink.   
  
"The lad's rather smitten wi' ye, is he not?" Colum had noticed us looking at one another. He didn't wait for an answer. "I recognize the look. Reminds me of his ma. A stubborn one, she was. Once she had her heart set on something, nothing ye could say or do would turn her aside." I knew he was talking about Jamie's feelings for me, feelings which I wasn't comfortable facing, let alone discussing. I'd rather continue his interrogation, truth be told.    
  
Jamie himself rescued me from the awkward conversation. Once our eyes met, both of us had difficulty looking away. Had I been sober, I doubtless would have glanced away and found a way to redirect the conversation with Colum, but as it was, I couldn't think of anything but Jamie. He excused himself and held out his hand, explaining to Colum that I'd had a long day. I swayed embarrassingly as I stood, staying upright largely thanks to Jamie's strong arm round my waist. Colum looked amused, rather than irritated, by our departure.    
  
I couldn't help giggling as we made our way from the great hall. In addition to brightening my mood, drink had loosened my tongue and made me maudlin. "My hero! You've rescued me again. He wanted me to tell him all my secrets."   
  
Jamie tightened his grip on me grinned down at mischievously. "Och, that won't do. He canna have yer secrets before I do, Sassenach."   
  
I offered him one without thinking, leaning into him. "Well, perhaps you deserve to know one of my secrets. You have earned it, after all."   
  
A corner of his mouth quirked up. He looked intrigued. "I have, have I? Out with it, then."   
  
I crooked my finger to draw him down to me, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him thoroughly. He chuckled against my mouth and returned my embrace. When we parted to breathe, I told him sincerely, "Since I came here, James Fraser, rarely have I felt safe."   
  
His eyes were filled with mirth. "Because ye canna stop yerself running headlong into danger! Why, from the very first moment I met ye..."   
  
"Shhh!" I cut him off abruptly. "I'm trying to tell you something."   
  
"Aye, one o' yer secrets." He tilted his ear to hear.    
  
I took a deep breath. "When I do feel safe, it's all thanks to you."   
  
His answering smile was broad. "'Tis as I told ye, lass. Ye have nothing to fear, so long as I am wi' ye." He paused to kiss the crown of my head. "That wasn't quite a secret, but I don't mind." He moved down to the nape of my neck and nuzzled it, utilizing a secret he had already discovered. I was very sensitive there, and it raised a pleasant shiver along my spine. I let out an involuntary moan. He told me, "Eventually I'm going to discover everything there is to know about ye. Though perhaps I'll start by simply unwrapping ye when we get back to our chambers." He began prematurely by tugging the kerchief from around my shoulders and upper chest, then by none so discreetly tugging at the laces of my bodice in illustration.    
  
I realized we weren't alone when I heard an indignant, high-pitched Scottish sound behind us and peered around Jamie's shoulder to see the girl Laoghaire glaring at me. Her cheeks were flushed with anger and her fists were clenched in frustration. She had obviously heard what he had said, and there was no way she could miss what he was doing.    
  
Jamie, who was kissing his way down my neck, seemed not to notice at all, and he did not stop when I pushed at his shoulders and hissed his name.    
  
After she stomped off in the opposite direction, I heard her distantly talking with someone, but couldn't make out the words. I whispered, "I don't think she likes me very much, Jamie."   
  
"Aye? Who're ye prattling on aboot?" He interrupted himself before I could answer by muttering against my skin, "Nay matter, whoe'er it is. Because I like ye just fine."   
  
I tilted down the hallway under my own power, only bumping gently against the walls twice. Jamie followed closely with his hands on my waist. But when faced with the long, winding staircase that led to our bedchambers, I found myself stymied by an acute lack of balance. I nearly brained myself on the stones before we made it to the first landing, so Jamie swept me up to carry me back to our room.    
  
I melted against him. He was warm, an oven unto himself, and somehow soft and solid all at once. I nuzzled into the hollow of his throat and felt the vibration of his answering chuckle. He smelled of musk and sweat and man, and I wanted to taste him, so I did. His flavor was salty and enticing and made me hungry for more, so I indulged myself and lapped at the dip behind his clavicle. This elicited a groan, which I interpreted as a request to continue, so I began to nip at the collarbone lightly with my teeth.    
  
It did not have quite the effect I expected.  He let out a decidedly unmanly squeal and nearly dropped me. "That tickles! Stop that! Stop that now!"   
  
I didn't. I was far too amused by the ridiculously girly laughter emanating from my imposing warrior husband. Instead I redoubled my efforts, forgetting that things would not go well for me if he lost all motor control and dropped me down the stairs. Rather than hold on, I fluttered my fingers against his neck, underarms, and ribs. I wouldn't stop despite his vocal protests, and Jamie barely managed to pin me to the wall before I sent us tumbling to our deaths.   
  
He wrapped both my wrists in one of his hands and held them above my head. "Och! D'ye think that's funny? Are ye satisfied wi' yerself?" His voice held no anger, only amusement.    
  
I tried to nod solemnly, but failed. "I do, and I am, and I think I just won."

  
"Oh, a battle, is it?" He nodded solemnly. "I didna ken we were fighting, else I'd have jumped in the fray earlier. Let's see how ye like being on the other end." Then he proceeded to tickle me mercilessly. He used his free hand, teeth, and tongue to full effect, leaving tiny red marks along my neck, collarbone, shoulders, arms, and the exposed top of my bosom. I squirmed and tried to pull free to no avail. My inebriation was no match for his strength. I tried to protest when he hitched up my skirts to pinch my bottom and wiggle his fingers along the sensitive skin of my upper thighs, but succeeded only in arousing him, if the stiffness pressed up against my stomach was any indication.    
  
This I used to my advantage. I bit my lower lip to try to contain my laughter and began to writhe against him, undulating my spine and twisting my hips. He seemed to appreciate this, growling in satisfaction above me. And when my bosom escaped from my bodice, my kerchief lost somewhere outside the great hall, the laces and stomacher now fallen victim to our playful struggles, he released my wrists to cup my breasts.    
  
I dropped my head back against the cool wall and enjoyed the sensation of Jamie squeezing and fondling me until he said triumphantly, "Ahhh. I win, then. Here are my prizes!"   
  
I had decided somewhere between the second and third landings that I wanted to win our little battle at all costs, and as soon as possible. "Take me to bed, Jamie," I begged, my abating laughter making me sound even more breathless than I was. He grinned at me agreeably and tugged me up the stairs. While he was slightly off balance going around a bend, I managed to push him against the wall, much as he had done to me, and began rubbing at him through his kilt.     
  
He let out a groan and asked unnecessarily, "What are ye doing, lass?"    
  
I reached under the kilt and took him in hand. I gave him a few strokes and explained coquettishly, "Winning."    
  
"Ahhh, Claire!" His eyes darted around. "You canna do this here! Someone will come at any moment!" Yet he made no move to stop me.    
  
I grinned up at him, feeling bold and reckless. "Let them watch."    
  
I added a strategic twist of my wrist, and Jamie gasped. " _ A Dhia gléidh mi! _ " His eyes squeezed shut as his head fell back against the wall.    
  
I felt drunk, not only on wine, but on the power I imagined I had over this man, this powerful warrior, this Viking giant. "I can do whatever I want, Jamie." In illustration, with a firm grip, I led him up the last two steps to the next landing, and pushed him into a shadowed corner. "See? Like a puppy on a leash!"    
  
"What did ye call me, ye wicked temptress?" I added another hand, moving them in tandem, and he gasped again.    
  
"Nothing, darling." I leaned up on tiptoe to bring my lips closer to his ear. "Do you want to know another secret?"   
  
"I don't know if I do." He looked as dazed as I felt.    
  
I dropped to my knees and licked my lips slowly and deliberately, staring up at him. "I love the way you taste." And then I proceeded to use the most effective weapon in my arsenal. I crawled under his kilt and took him straight into my mouth, wasting no preliminaries. I felt a little jolt as his knees began to buckle, but he stopped himself from falling by bracing himself against the wall. He called out my name, so I added the use of a hand for good measure.    
  
"Sweet holy sin!" he cried out, much too loudly.    
  
I emerged momentarily to say, "I thought you told me that marriage made this sin into a sacrament." Before he could answer, I resumed my task.    
  
"Ahh... Sassenach, please... We must get... ohhhh... off the stairs! Someone will... mmmm..." His words said one thing, but his hands said another. He tangled his fingers in my hair, but instead of pushing me away, he pulled me closer. I redoubled my efforts, drawing on him with hands, lips, and tongue. He made a strangled sound above me, which I heard clearly despite the thick wool about my head. This was followed by a Gaelic curse and breathless muttering.    
  
If I was fully in my right mind, I easily would have divined Jamie's meaning from his tone alone, but in my blurry state I badly wanted to know what he was saying. I retreated briefly to ask, but all I received in response was pressure against my skull guiding me back. I used my tongue to tease him, but I refused to do what he wanted. "Now, who won again? Are you sure it was you?"   
  
He laughed, this time with an edge of desperation. "If this is losing, I dinna ken what it means to win. Sassenach, please!"   
  
I lapped delicately at him but refused to satisfy him. "Not until you acknowledge my victory." And then I bent to work again.    
  
"Ah! Claire!" As I gave him what he wanted, he gave me what I wanted. "Ahhh... Ye seductress! Mmmm... Has the devil himself sent ye to me? Nnhhh... Ye may do what ye want wi' me! Ye've enchanted me, have ye not? Ye've... ohhhh... bewitched me! I've gladly fallen under yer spell, and ahhh..." With a particular swirl of my tongue and application of pressure, he started to gasp like a fish out of water. "Holy God, Claire! I'll follow ye straight to hell and back, just dinna stop!"   
  
I was enjoying myself immensely, nearly as much as Jamie, though I could have done without the suffocating plaid over my head. Sounds were still muffled by his kilt. So when footsteps sounded on the steps, neither of us noticed until raucous voices began to echo up the stairwell. "Where're ye goin' in such a rush, lass?" It sounded like Rupert. "And what's that in yer hand?"   
  
"Nothing!" came the short reply.    
  
I pulled away, trying and failing to suppress my laughter at Jamie's forlorn expression. "Ye look like someone lit yer bum on fire, Laoghaire! Mebbe I can help ye put it out!" This one was Angus, followed by gales of laughter.    
  
She sounded indignant. "Let me pass!" Then, after what sounded like a struggle, "Give that back!"   
  
"Ah, the Fraser crest," Angus declared. "On yer way to return it to the lad, are ye? Yer goin' the wrong way. Jamie headed up already with his new missus. But ye may want to give them a few minutes if ye don't want to see a show!"   
  
I winked at my new husband and gave him a little tug. He choked out a moan.    
  
Willie offered kindly, "Are ye goin' up? We can escort ye, make sure no one gives ye any trouble."   
  
"I am not going up there again!" she insisted as Jamie helped me up.    
  
It took a second for me to process what she'd said. "Again?" I hissed at Jamie. "Did she see us?"   
  
He shrugged helplessly. "I dinna think so. But I wasna payin' heed to anythin' but you, Sassenach! Come now. Let's go!"   
  
Rupert jested from below, "I think I'd like a show. Perhaps I'll take this to the young laird for ye!"   
  
I was still unsteady, and I giggled as I tripped over my own feet. Jamie shushed me and kept me from falling. "I must have dropped my brooch in the hall."   
  
"Do you want me to ask for it back?"   
  
He looked me from head to toe and shook his head vehemently. "No one gets to see you like this but me!"    
  
I realized belatedly that I was still spilling out of my gown. I lacked the dexterity to retie my laces and simply tried to hold my bodice together, but since my kerchief and stomacher were long gone, I was missing the appropriate coverings. We heard another party coming down the stairs toward us, and Jamie tried to arrange me into something resembling modesty. He too failed, and was left with no choice but to allow me to be exposed, or to pull me against him to shield me from prying eyes with his own body. He chose the latter. I couldn't see who passed behind us, but Jamie greeted them cordially.    
  
"Is that them?" Willie had heard us. "They left the hall long ago. What are they at?"   
  
"Wouldn't ye like to know!" Rupert replied, to answering gales of laughter. " _ A Dhia _ , look at the lass blush! Beet red, ye are! That's all the answer ye need!"   
  
We didn't wait for them to catch up with us. Jamie tugged me up the next flight. We could get away while they were occupied teasing Laoghaire. As we stumbled up the stairs, I tripped once more, so Jamie lifted me up again and bore me toward our chamber. I resumed my oral attacks on his clavicle, neck, and the shell of his ear.    
  
When we finally reached our room, he kicked the door shut with his foot and pressed me against it. He kissed me until I melted, then practically tore my bodice open and ravenously descended on my breasts while he rid himself of his belt and kilt. His mouth set my skin aflame, and before long he lifted me up by my bum and parted my thighs with his knee. He tried to lift my skirts to join us, too impatient to deal with all my layers, but got tangled in my gown and voluminous petticoats. " _ Ifrinn! _ Where on earth are ye, Sassenach? If I dinna find ye soon, I'll burst!"    
  
"Don't you dare! Or don't you remember? Spilling your seed on the ground is a sin in the eyes of God." I grabbed sloppily at him and laughed, terribly amused with my own wit. "Plus you'll make an awful mess, and ruin my dress, and for what?"    
  
Jamie whimpered and swatted my hand away. "Stop that, ye wee succubus! Yer makin' it worse! Now help me get this off so I can roger ye properly!"   
  
I tried to help him rid me of my clothing, but all I managed to do was twist myself hopelessly. With a string of Gaelic curses, Jamie finally stripped me of my gown, petticoats, bum roll and shift. I bent to untie my garters and roll down my stockings, but Jamie stopped me. "Leave them on," he growled. Then he whirled me round, placed my palms flat against the solid wooden door, bent me in half, and entered me in one long, satisfying thrust. " _ Pàaras _ ," he gasped.    
  
He said more, but I neither heard nor understood. I was lost in the waves of sensation ricocheting through my body. Jamie slowed, trying to make it last long enough to give me the same pleasure he was struggling mightily to delay in himself. Yet he could not fully control the power of his hips slamming against me. The door shook with the impact, as did I. He braced me with one hand planted firmly at my sacral spine, and with the other, he reached around and rubbed roughly between my thighs.   
  
When he sank his teeth into the juncture of my neck and shoulder, the myriad stimuli overwhelmed me, and I began to convulse uncontrollably from my core. Stars burst from behind my eyelids as Jamie called out my name.    
  
I didn't return to full awareness, not even when Jamie moved us both to the bed and wrapped himself around me. Instead I fell into a blissful, drunken, bawdy dream which I apparently began to enact in my sleep, for I woke sometime later astride a very confused (but happy) husband. We enthusiastically enacted the rest of my subconscious desires, and after that, I dreamt no more.    
  
The next morning, I awoke with a pounding headache, Medusa hair, one remaining stocking crumpled at my ankle, and a foul taste in my mouth. I begged Jamie for water, or better yet, wine. We had nothing in our chambers but stale bannocks and a shriveled apple, so he threw on his clothes and promised to search the kitchens to find me a remedy.    
  
When he opened the door, he stopped short. I rolled over, peeking blearily at him. Jamie was prying something out of the wood. "What's that?" I asked.    
  
"My brooch." An embarrassed flush rose up his neck as he freed the pin. "Apparently someone saw fit to return it to me last night after all. I thought I heard something while we were, ah, occupied, but thought it was just you since you were, weel, right here. Ye ken?"   
  
I only dimly recalled the events of the preceding night, but I remembered hearing multiple MacKenzie men talking about us putting on a show. "Oh, no! Did Rupert and Angus see us? God! Was Willie there too? I remember hearing Willie!"    
  
He reassured me, "I think they knew we were ahead of them on the stairs, but dinna fash. I helped ye away before they came round. Anyhow, ye couldn't corrupt them if ye tried!" But he said it without looking me in the eye.    
  
"What aren't you telling me, James Fraser? I remember something else. Someone else..." Then it came to me. The girl, the young girl who was infatuated with Jamie. "Laoghaire! She was there, wasn't she?"   
  
"Weel... Ahh..." He chewed on his lower lip and looked away guiltily.

  
"Oh my God, Jamie! You said she didn't see! You told me you weren't paying attention to anything but me!"   
  
"'Twas true! An elephant could ha' passed us on the stairs, and with what ye were doin', I'd not say a word to stop ye!"   
  
I cringed. "Dear Christ, she saw us, didn't she? I can't ever show my face out of this room again! You'll have to sneak me out the window and take me far away!" He laughed. The bastard only laughed at me. So I pitched a pillow at his head. It was much too soft to provide satisfaction, but the next thing to reach my hand was an empty flagon. Jamie saw it coming and leapt nimbly out of the room. The cup bounced harmlessly off the closed door, so I yelled uselessly after him, "Jesus H Roosevelt Christ, Jamie!"    



End file.
